


Trust You

by Kyra_Bane



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, No but really, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tony you should know better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Bane/pseuds/Kyra_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds a surprise waiting for him in the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust You

Tony starts when he walks into his lab and sees Loki sitting on a stool, his expression carefully neutral. He tries to cover it with a, "Hey there, Reindeer Games. What's going on?", but he knows Loki isn't buying it. He stands, the black lines of his outfit – and hey, all that leather Asgardian armour seems to have been put somewhere else – accentuating the sharp lines of his body and Tony swallows dryly.

"No one comes down to your lab when you are not here," Loki says quietly.

Tony nods. "Of course they don't," he says. He makes a move to walk past Loki, to get what he came down here for, but long fingers curl around his wrist – the grip isn't tight, not really, but it's enough to make him pause. "They know better."

Loki's lips curl in a little half-smirk and those fingers caress the inside of Tony's wrist briefly, before they slip away. "That is good," he agrees, "For them."

Tony doesn't bother to ask why Loki is here; he knows that well enough. This is the fourth time he's come down to see Loki lounging around his lab, looking at once both at home and entirely out of place. Though he supposes in _this_ outfit, the out of place feeling is pushed aside. He could be human, except for his eyes. Something in them betrays him; outs him as the Norse god he is.

He still doesn't go so easily; Loki's lips hover a few centimetres away, waiting patiently, and Tony huffs out, "We really shouldn't keep doing this," before fingers curl around the back of his neck and suddenly, cool lips press against his, moving, sliding, a tongue making its way into his mouth and _plundering._

Tony lets out an embarrassing whimper when Loki backs him up against the glass wall of the lab and a wicked hand slides down into his sweatpants. The other hand strokes along his jaw and Loki doesn't stop kissing him until he thinks Tony needs air.

"You could let me know that you plan on dropping by-" Tony begins, but Loki's hand encircles his cock then, stroking firmly until Tony's fully hard. He lets his head fall back against the glass as Loki begins what he knows is going to be a fucking spectacular hand job – it always is.

Loki grins and nuzzles at Tony's neck, nipping at the exposed skin. "And what if your team finds out?" he says quietly. He twists his wrist as he does so and Tony moans, turning his head for a kiss. Loki indulges him, hand still moving, smearing pre-come over his cock, making it slick and warm.

"Won't- I won't _tell_ them," Tony says, because that's important. Loki could have killed him any number of times, but hasn't – he's still dangerous, still got claws, but Tony doesn't feel in _danger._

Loki's hand stops and Tony pouts. Well, not in danger of being murdered through any other method but sex, at least.

They kiss again, something desperate and messy and Tony finally gets it into his head to reach for the button on the jeans Loki is wearing, freeing his cock to the cool lab air. Loki pulls back with a hiss of breath and drags Tony's sweatpants down a little so he can get to his cock properly. He lines them up and takes them both in hand.

"Why not?" he asks as he strokes; and Tony's a mess, he really is, but he knows that he has to answer this now.

"I'm not dead," he says, gripping Loki's shoulders as Loki moves his hand, grip nice and firm, the way Tony likes it. "Trust you with this."

At that, Loki seems to lose it; his hand moves faster and he thrusts his hips some too – but Tony comes first, noting somewhat distantly that Loki's name falls from his lips when he does.

Loki comes a moment or two after, splashing onto Tony's belly and the bottom of his t-shirt. Tony grimaces but doesn't let go of Loki and they kiss again, Tony's hands threading through that thick, dark hair.

"You are a fool if you trust me," Loki says. It's not a threat, it's just the truth.

Tony leans forward and captures Loki's lips again, sucking the lower one into his mouth in a way that makes Loki's eyes go dark with arousal again. "I trust you to fuck me in here, not kill me," he says. "Out there, I don't trust you with anything."

Loki almost smiles and lets out a huff of breath that might be a laugh. "Smart boy," he says, and kisses Tony again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the mission_insane challenge at LiveJournal. Prompt table: Slash/Femslash. Prompt: 03. We Shouldn't.


End file.
